


【新狮】fEVER

by SpadeJack



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadeJack/pseuds/SpadeJack
Summary: 兑现诺言，A新B狮。非球员设。请没有需要的朋友假装不认识我🙏
Relationships: Manuel Neuer/Marc-André ter Stegen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

“马克你居然会在办公室备着抑制剂，这也太贴心了吧！”

同一个组的Omega在向Beta道过谢后，得救般地借走抑制剂，去应付下她身上的“小问题”。回来的时候要好好对她叮嘱一边，这么重要的东西怎么能不四处多备点呢？一旦加起班来没工夫去买、真发起情来就麻烦太多了。他想。

这可是经验之谈。就在他正要坐下来，打算重新收心于工作的工作的时候，他感觉自己的后颈似乎被吹了一口气。

Beta的腺体本应非常迟钝，但特尔施特根确如自己的弱点被袭击那般，浑身敏感地一颤——真是一种非常不妙的感觉。他疑惑地回过头，只看见敞开的门，以及不知何时进来的曼努埃尔·诺伊尔，他的顶头上司。马克看诺伊尔还穿着大衣，判断他是刚进门不久；而曼努的眼睛则没有对上特尔施特根，避免了一场“你那样看着我是什么意思”的尴尬。巡视了一圈全组员工的到岗情况，只见他满意地一笑，然后走进他自己从大办公室分隔出来的那间屋。

所以那只是流动的风。

组内饭点休息时的群众八卦，有人曾三分关心七分调侃说，马克这么温柔体贴一Beta，怎么还没找着对象啊？憨憨笑着的特尔施特根举着咖啡杯在一边自甘被嘲，毕竟他对自己的嘴笨水平有着比较清晰的认知。好在他也有同事乐意主动跳出来帮他杠：“咱们组长还是Alpha呢，不也照样单身汪一个。”

众人皆道这位勇士可以再大声一点，反正你不愿要的年终奖我们就帮你瓜分了吧。“可能组长已经有伴侣了吧，只是我们不知道。”大家伙儿笑过之后，开始冷静分析：“像咱组长那样的男人，那样的身高，简直太让人有安全感了。”

“你们想象下有那种娇小可爱的Omega被他抱抱，是不是、特别般配！”

“更不用提手臂那个肌肉线条……啊啊，简直梦中情A啊有没有！我要是个Omega我也心动。”

“是啊，像曼努那样的身材，谁不想要呢？”马克喝掉自己杯子里的咖啡，也参与到同事们的议论中。

但也不知道后来怎么发展的，所有人的闲聊中，偏偏他的这一句话被摘出来、被曲解，成了特尔施特根嫉妒诺伊尔之位的意思。流动的风声，自然也传到了当事人的耳朵里。金发的Beta暗自苦笑。他是最清楚的，实际情况可比这个要……

糟糕多了啊。

那晚之后他再走进诺伊尔的办公室，看着宽阔的大办公桌，都足矣让他联想到曾经被压在同一个桌面上时的羞耻与兴奋。被打开的Beta，此前从来不知道自己还能体会到如此的快感。

想要。

他似乎是下意识地用舌舔了舔嘴角。

“嗯，看起来没有什么问题。”此刻的曼努把大致审阅过的报告书丢到手边的一沓文件上，湛蓝的一双眼睛灼灼地望着马克，“你呢，有什么想对我说的吗？”

没有没有。身为下属的一方连忙否认，随后赶紧退出了这办公室的单间。

长出一口气。

所谓的食髓知味，正是如此。特尔施特根敢打赌，自己应该比全组的绝大多数同事都更要了解曼努埃尔他的，优点。将白衬衫撑得有型的上肢，曾在他因痛苦颤抖不安时，紧紧地贴近他的躯体；而蛰伏在西装长裤里的Alpha性器，曾让深陷欲海的某人忍不住臣服。因此，很难不在那个人路过时、给他们开会讲话时、同乘一趟电梯时，偷偷地多看几眼。

该死的马克-安德烈·特尔施特根，你劝人的时候倒挺道貌岸然啊，但其实你自己很想发情吧？

良知经常这般拷问着马克的心。而马克也能找到反驳的借口：给他一个明确的理由，总比无端无时限无法克制地陷入狂热好。

这样的他可算是好了伤疤忘了痛，没救了。Beta的发情期虽属于极罕见个例，却也确实被马克碰到过一次。起初的体验是没来由地烦躁——这被当时的马克归入了赶ddl带来的正常情绪，未加在意。

自然便未加处理。Beta没有可供爆炸的信息素，当他的同寮纷纷下班、向仍在加紧工作的他致以同情与支持时，也就根本意识不到是怎样一种乱飙的激素，使特尔施特根异常地满头大汗。

低下的效率让本来还算正常的工作量越拖越长，分分钟给人一种永远都完成不了的错觉。这个状态的马克倒多多少少意识到不对劲了，但显然，二十多年作为Beta，一直这么平稳地、安分守己地生活着，他可不会立即把自己的情况与发情期联系起来。或者说，管它到底是怎么一回事儿呢！他现在只想咬紧牙关把这块的工作收尾。

也不知道放在这里算幸还是不幸，他恰好是一个具备这种坚韧品质的人。

单击发送键，邮件顺着网路飞向他的上司，特尔施特根这部分的工作终于结束了。松了一口气的同时，整个身体随之变得懈怠、崩溃。热流从他的后穴涌出，瞬间让贴在他臀部的那一圈布料变得潮湿不堪。他低低咒骂了一声。

这感觉怎么像是Omega发情？他打开新的网页，搜索自己的疑问。答案是肯定的，Beta也能发情。但得知答案并不能缓解马克的心烦意乱。好在同事们这个点都闪人了。他想。不，我还是得去洗手间洗把脸、照照镜子。他已经认了自己的状态不适合开车回家，那么，他期望自己等会打出租的样子不要太奇怪。

支起身，粘稠的情液在裤管里流淌，沿着他的双腿滑落。迈开步子，特尔施特根低估了久坐给他肌体带来的疲劳，再加上发情期本来就晕晕乎乎，他不由地脚下一软，直接趴倒在了地上。

当年是谁管的室内装修，这地板，真不错啊……

累了，思绪变得奇怪，发情的Beta感觉，就这样躺在公司的地上凑合一觉也挺好的，比回趟家简单多了。明天一早，他的Omega同事就会来，然后向她借些抑制剂就好了……嗯，那会对Beta有效吗？

有点冷，得找个外套盖着。盖住下半身吧，否则那些液体被看见了……太丢人了——嗯？

他被人从地上搀扶了起来。

此前特尔施特根几乎忘记了一件事，那就是，他那位体恤下属的上司，诺伊尔，在他没有完成工作前，也陪他一起熬战到了午夜。

“你怎么回事，马克，为什么睡地上？”


	2. Chapter 2

偌大的办公室，特尔施特根的工位上亮着唯一的光源——在黑暗中，这成了指引某人来到他身边的重要导航。听到曼努埃尔的声音，年轻的Beta瞬间清醒百分百之二百。警觉且羞耻，再加上从同一所大学毕业进组后就被拿来和曼努比较着，被杜撰着竞争乃至不和，种种情绪郁结在心头，于此时此刻化作特尔施特根对诺伊尔之关心的敌意——但考虑到他惨兮兮的现状，大概这“敌意”也就虚张声势的程度。

不、绝不可能告诉他真实的前因后果，尤其还是面对你。马克顺着诺伊尔的意思，说：“啊，是啊，做到现在已经困得不行了……都怪你给我布置那么多工作。”

最后一句纯属污蔑。鉴于对方埋怨他的口吻奇怪地有气无力，故诺伊尔决定假装听不见。他搀扶着自己这位办事得力、但有时候又很倔强难搞的手下近了自己的办公室，言：“我这儿有长沙发，会舒服点，把它借给你一晚也无妨。”

这样也好，独处一室似乎比明早被一大群人围观好接受一些。马克心想。发情使他脆弱，思路便十分容易地朝着让自己舒服的方向滑落。然而，仅仅在他被扶到坐垫上的一分钟后，他像字面意义那般“如坐针毡”地弹了起来。他突然意识到这柔软的沙发可是布艺的，似乎还不可拆洗？总之，可想而知明日他要面临的清理任务会很棘手；至于解释，对特尔施特根来说还要更加难办！

“你该下班了，曼努。”他走过去，走到诺伊尔的身侧，所剩无多的精力被再次消耗，金发的Beta一手扶着腰，一手撑着他上司的桌子。

“你这是在赶我走？”看来这位上司并没有意识到直接站到他身边、而非平常那样站在桌子对面汇报工作的这种行为有什么不对。准确说，他的眼睛连抬都不抬，正忙于处理着其下属的邮件——审阅完毕后还要及早交给他们的兄弟部门，“急不可待要霸占我的位置了，马克？”十指翻飞在键盘上，他甚至中途开了一个玩笑。

特尔施特根觉得这不好笑。诚然，他在平时也几乎算是名“两耳不闻窗外事”的事业狂——在这方面他们倒是相通的。从他的角度，他刚好能将曼努电脑显示屏上的工作内容看得一清二楚。粗略估计，他今晚提交的这份文件拼写错误几乎能有平时三倍，各种小细节的点更是有很多没有注意到——而这些都被诺伊尔一一揪出来改正掉了。

阻碍了眼前人快点下班的人其实是自己。这份认识让特尔施特根更加失去了立场去催促曼努赶紧离开。这么离谱的错误率，他竟然都没有指责我一句，想必是觉得这样浪费时间吧……下意识的，发情的Beta回避着他令曼努失望了、所以干脆懒得理他的可能性。

沉默，又有点点委屈，这样的马克艰难地挨到了他的上司收工。诺伊尔伸展着手臂，活动了一下发酸的肌肉，他确实积攒了一堆工作上的批评，正要倾泄到他那位低效的员工身上，但是，扭过头所看到的画面让他的语气立马拐了个大弯：

“你发烧了？”

“没有……”确实没有。并且特尔施特根不想在这个时候示弱，以显得他的错误多么有情可原。那就是他自己的错。一瞬间马克好庆幸自己是个没有味道的Beta，不会引来Alpha多余的关心……对，这样真好。

“可是你这个脸色明显发红，”诺伊尔拿出年长者的架子，从上到下数落起来，“也出了好多虚汗的样子，衬衫都快透了；还有你……”

目光滑到马克的裤子，他一时语塞。

撑起的帐篷，晕染的水痕，同样是马克之异常的一部分，然而……这叫他怎么形容！他联想到了发情。可是，当年特尔施特根入职时的简历他必然是看过的，并且亲自敲定了最终进组的人选——从那时起，他就对这位年轻的校友有着格外多的关注与期待；不管怎样，眼下的关键在于，他记得马克性别一栏那里很明确地写着：男，Beta。

我司反性别歧视做得还不错吧？Omega也都正常地和大家相处啊……对，平时也没闻到马克身上有什么信息素的，他肯定是个Beta没错。触及到知识盲区的诺伊尔试图找回言语，以打破这尴尬的宁静：“……我开车带你去医院吧。”说这话的同时，眼神却没有从马克的下身处移开。震惊如他暂且还意识不到这有些不大礼貌。

果然，特尔施特根感到了冒犯。“谁要你管啊！”事情已经败露到这种程度，脑子被各种激素冲击得不太清醒的他破罐破摔地怒吼道，“只是个Beta发情期而已！你让我安安静静睡一会儿就可以了！”

这大概是今晚马克犯下的最严重错误，他本可以态度好点，借此机会拜托诺伊尔把他送回家休息。无需多余的护理，不出二十四小时，一个回归冷静自持、低调无害的Beta就会满血归来——方才查的那些网上资料这么告诉的特尔施特根。问题在于他说出来了，因此以诺伊尔的责任心，他可做不到装作若无其事地离去，然后第二天推开办公室的门，向睡在……可能还是地上的男人道：“早上好，马克。”

曼努是那个将马克的错误弥补掉的人——这个评判放在这里同样适用。反正未来的马克回忆起来，可完全没觉得这一晚他们将要发生的事情是个错误……

暖风被调高了几度，并不满足与此，诺伊尔执意要脱掉马克湿漉漉的下装清理一番。“你这样下去不仅容易脱水，”两分钟前他接了一大杯热水，守着特尔施特根一口一口灌下去，“还容易失温，一直穿着湿衣服的话。你做不到这样强撑着过一晚。”也不知道他是从哪里学来的理论知识。马克心中嘀咕道。

他连打嘴架的力气都不太有了，行动上自然只能被诺伊尔牵着走。他被要求双手撑住桌子，撅起屁股，以方便曼努清理。长裤与内裤一起被褪下挂在脚边，私处被另一人一览无余的感觉非常奇怪。上次他这样是去见打针的护士，还是很小很小尚不知廉耻的时候，被父母照顾？

但当洁净的毛巾擦过皮肤带走湿热稠液，坦白说，这样的干爽的确更令人舒服。有着和特尔施特根相近大小的宽厚手掌收着力气，轻柔地拭去Beta罕见的情潮——诺伊尔可不想再一不小心触到哪处“逆鳞”，激起马克的反抗开关。平时留着健身吸汗用的毛巾很快带走了许多的水分，变成颇有重量的一块布。

尽管Alpha已经细致地清理了大部分，新的液体却仍然源源不断。前液从马克勃起的阴茎中，滴在地板上、反着光，成为明亮且不可忽略的一小摊。更主要的洪流还是来自后面。说到底，诺伊尔也挺好奇Beta的发情到底与Omega与什么异同。带着这样的一点私心，他分开马克浑圆饱满的臀瓣：肉粉色的“温泉眼”甚是窄小，一副百分百未经人事的样子，却又在强欲的熏染下满是迎合之姿。

曼努埃尔知道马克现在能安安静静地随他摆弄完全是出于信任，相信他是在帮助自己——否则，再虚弱的狮子也会亮起它足够坚硬的尖牙和爪子。他不能辜负这份信任，老老实实解决问题才是正道，比如说：该拿什么东西堵住这汁多肉软的小穴……操，不能再继续了。

“我想想，接下来该做什么。”他把废掉的毛巾搭到一边，“我有控制Alpha易感期的速效药，你要试试吗？”

适用人群和适应症都不对。特尔施特根继续他的内心吐槽剧场，摇了摇头。见状，诺伊尔提出他的第二个方案：“那我可以给你一个临时标记。”Alpha确实可以给Beta一个有效期非常短的标记，所以特尔施特根这次同意了。现代社会，在对方同意的情况下给予标记度过发情期，早已被认为是一种让Omega更健康地度过发情期的绅士之举。Omega们不介意，那马克也不介意。

他也不会把两人之间的标记视作什么有特殊意义的存在。嗯，不会的。

曼努就这样从他身后贴了上来，张开嘴，牙齿在Beta后颈的皮肤处刻下浅浅的红印。“有什么变化吗？”“好像没有。”马克说。“那我要稍微用点力气了。”他警告道。第二次下口的时候明显不再客气，牙齿突破细嫩的皮肤表层，刺进内里。马克痛得发出呜呜的闷哼，血珠也从伤口处渗了出来。

作为安抚，Alpha用舌头轻轻舔过自己刚刚创造出来的痕迹。血液的咸腥钻进他的口腔，替代信息素的作用，他的Beta终于有了可以铭记的味道——一时间诺伊尔并没有意识到自己这样想有什么不对。他又抱着马克的身子依偎了一会儿，然后才问：“现在呢，感觉好点了没？”

没有。试图刺激腺体的痛感单单给他的眼角逼出些不争气的泪，却无助于身下继续泛滥成灾。事到如今连他都有点怀疑，曼努究竟是真心实意地在体贴他的下属，还是虚情假意地只想看自己又脆弱又失控的笑话——

啊，或许自己最后会得到一个扳回一局的机会。

抵在他身后的那处坚硬意味着，在这个混乱的、糟糕的夜晚里，他倒也不是唯一失控的人。

“曼努，”他开口，

“你硬了。”他指出事实。

吓得诺伊尔急忙撒开手臂。失态了。他有点害怕去想象自己在马克心中的评级跌到了什么样一个地位。Beta的发情是无味的，他甚至不能将自己的反应推给信息素作祟的生理现象。而就在这深切的无地自容之时，他听到这样一句话：

“正好，我允许你上我。”

“什么？”他刚刚是真的没听清，且理性的判断同样让他十分的不确定。但马克却以为这是故意要他重复一遍邀约，简直，羞耻死了啊！

把头更低地埋在桌面上，他呢喃道：“我是说……反正我也这样了……你可以上……”他真的害羞到不行，再普通的句子都梳理不完整了。突然，他想到一件（自认为）很重要的事，必须跟曼努好好强调一番：“你有套吗？还有润滑剂，没有这些我可不陪你硬上。”

诺伊尔一愣，随后对此表示，哪有正经人会在办公室里备这个啊！但马克的态度非常坚决：“我记得咱公司楼下，出门不远就有这么一个贩卖机，你上下班路过的话肯定也会有印象。很方便的！”

哦，这可真是方便啊。作为上司的一方心不甘情不愿地干笑两声。“可是你已经足够湿了”、“你个Beta又不会怀孕”——诸如此类的想法在诺伊尔嘴边转了又转。虽然但是，他对这点倒很清楚：假使再刺激他这名部下，马克怕是要跳起来咬人。

好吧，答应你了。“我去买。”他说。自认又碰上对方倔强难搞时间的曼努埃尔披上外套，匆匆离开了房间。


	3. Chapter 3

但问题在于，留一个仍然发情的人独自呆在办公室里，这样真的好吗？

暖风开得够足，即使皮肤裸露在外，也并不应该感到寒冷。更何况，男人实际上热得很。支撑不住的双臂与腰逐渐坍塌下去，变成整个身子都扑在桌子上的姿势。冰凉的桌面紧贴着他的侧脸，然而，这样的触感无济于让他的大脑冷静下来。

他感到一种过分了的孤独感，正啃咬着自己的思维。

想要。想要。刚刚才觉悟的：工作是他熬过发情期的第一个支柱，而诺伊尔是第二个——考虑到前一阶段也是他上司布置的任务，考虑到后一阶段热潮才由隐晦来到高峰，那么诺伊尔的存在，果然是让他不向情欲低头的最重要因素。特尔施特根痛恨自己为什么不是个Omega，否则，就算他仍不做不到大大方方地请求曼努同他做爱、双腿缠着Alpha叫他不要走，他至少能从这间对方常驻的办公室中，汲取到些许信息素的安慰。

如果几分钟前诺伊尔表现得再强硬一点，我也不会拒绝的嘛。他懊恼地想。轻易地抽身离去，让马克不禁怀疑对方的勃起完全是生理反应作祟。他对我没有兴趣，他是被我这个麻烦碰上了，出于责任心才帮我这个忙……这个时候，Beta自然是忘了自己的发情有多么无味无害。一滴泪委屈地挂在眼角，马克未对其加以擦拭，双手探向了他的身下，环住性器。

他只是急需一个出口发泄爆炸般的欲望，因此，套弄的动作远谈不上温柔。又有新的情液顺着臀缝流下来，打湿了他的茎身，这从客观上让他粗暴的手活似乎更顺畅了一点，也少弄疼自己一些。今夜的混乱中，他终于寻得了这份纯粹的快感，就如海难中支撑着他漂浮的一小截木板，必是拼命抓住它全身心投入着体味。餍足地闷哼着，双腿止不住打颤，自动自发地进入忘我境界让他听不见电梯在这一层到达的铃响，听不见一路走近的脚步声，只有手里的动作越冲越快。当诺伊尔用钥匙打开办公室的门说，“我回来了”的时候，马克得到了那个让他跨过临界的小小推力，迎接今晚的第一次高潮。

精液喷溅在了办公桌的腿上，但这绝非让诺伊尔眉头微皱的原因。考虑到以防万一的安全因素，才不是什么奇怪的占有欲，临走前他细心地将发情的Beta反锁在了房间里，准备回来之后再慢慢享用。他没想到马克居然自己先偷偷地爽到了，这让Alpha裤子里的那活儿更加硬得难受。

“你已经克制不住你的淫荡了，马克？在我的办公桌上自慰，可真有你的。”他把粗喘着的马克翻了个个，变成仰面朝天的马克睁着灰蓝的眼睛，失神地望向天花板。“是不是白天，外面人来人往的时候，只要把门锁上你也能做得出来？”他又问道，然而沉浸在高潮余韵的特尔施特根对此依旧没有什么反应。诺伊尔撇撇嘴，两根手指轻轻松松地就被某人的后穴吃了进去，抽插几下，又是一大滩稠液被带出来。

“看来你自己已经准备地够好了，马克。”

轮不到润滑剂的出场，曼努架住发情到忘乎所以的那位的双腿，昂扬的性器一寸寸没入小穴。阴茎结破开肠肉，缓缓地碾过年轻人的前列腺。马克被刺激得穴口一缩，整个人蜷在曼努的怀抱里微微颤抖，但他的上司并不满足，不作停歇地继续向前。当撞到更深处的生殖腔入口时，两个人共同发出满足的声音。

Beta的生殖腔自然是退化了的，但在这发情的档口，作为那不住流淌之情液的源头，它无疑被唤醒了原始的欲求，被Alpha的阴茎拜访后，更是热情似火地吸吮迎接起来。特尔施特根这辈子都没想过还能拥有这般销魂的性爱体验，腔口被撞到的那一瞬间，绝不仅仅是提醒他体内还有这样一个渴望着承装精液的器官，仿佛有股电流从头到脚在他身子里过了一遍，噼里啪啦把他炸上了天，让他变得飘飘然。

“那种让你更爽呢？”诺伊尔附在年轻人的耳边问。

“呜……我不知道……”回味前列腺被按摩到的那一刹那，同样是他被使用后面的性爱初体验。

“对上司要诚实啊，马克。”闻言，没有如愿得到一个放荡答案的男人咬了咬乳头作为惩罚。他的下属吃痛地倒吸一口凉气。果然是足够坚挺的小豆子，诺伊尔想起平日里，有时隔着几层衣物都看得见这凸显的两点。待到他终于舔了舔红肿起来的乳首放过可怜的Beta，曼努埃尔说：“让我来告诉你吧，肏到生殖腔里面去是最舒服的。我的结会锁住你的腔口，到时候你能感受到我的形状，我的每一次耸动都与你紧密连接在一起；然后我会射精，射得你生殖腔像吹气球一样鼓起来——哦，对了，你的生殖腔大概率发育不全？那很可能有一些精液会满到溢出来，到时你就会像压爆浆的奶油派一样可爱。”

“不要……不行的……”发情的消耗使特尔施特根变得异常脆弱，脸红一路烧到耳朵尖，被掌控着身体最敏感部分的他实在是听不得这么过分的荤话。已经把他的肠壁撑到极限的那份硕大给年轻人带来深深的恐怖——不能再深入了，他毕竟不是真正的Omega，完全吃进去的Alpha性器会把他的生殖腔肏坏的，一定！但这份疑虑渐渐破碎在剧烈的活塞运动中。硬挺的结在小穴内最关键的两处位置来回摩擦，让马克无时不刻不享受着快感，方才男人自己动手尝到的那点甜头与之相比，简直什么都不是！他不由偷偷期待，假如曼努的动作继续这样大开大合、不管不顾下去，当肏熟的腔口彻底放开门锁，被日到最爽处的自己能是什么样子……

就在这时，似乎还嫌自己的服务不够全面一般，Alpha握着马克的阴茎撸了起来。此前释放的一波让特尔施特根的下体更敏感了，勉强又被榨出几小波稀薄的精液，便再没有东西可射。“曼努，曼努，求你……别管前面了……”全力干我就好。他呼喊着对方的名字，嗓子因长时间的呻吟而变得有些沙哑——这样的恳求传进诺伊尔耳中，简直性感极了。

他的马克，完全掌控在自己强有力的怀抱中，任谁也无法从他这儿夺去的感觉，真好。天使的那半边拷问诺伊尔，说：你在纵容欲望，你对他做了过分的事情，超出帮助应有的范围；但恶魔说，嘿，你看，马克不也很喜欢这样？

应该是喜欢的，双腿从最开始乖乖地被他掌控，压成大开的M型，方便出入；肉弹般的屁股在每一次撞击中都老老实实地承接住了曼努埃尔的情动，“啪啪”的声音响在寂静的一层办公楼，永远地埋在这双丘之中，成为男人近在迟尺最想抓住的企图；湿热的后穴同样锁紧他的粗大，吸得诺伊尔头皮发麻，他想把这美好的东西永远占据，第一次是自己的，第二次第三次同理类推，可不能叫别人品尝——否则，还不敢确定自己真正拥有对方的他认为，任哪个Alpha都会被马克的身体勾起上瘾的冲动；至于那弓起的腰挺着胸，则方便诺伊尔俯下身，把另一边的乳头也送进嘴里品尝，接着一路向上，啃咬锁骨挑逗喉结，直到在深红色的薄唇处留连，亲吻他爱到不行的金发Beta。

发情的你，真是可爱。曼努抬起头，微笑着打量：现在马克的眼里无疑全是自己。并且大脑里、身体里，哪里哪里也应该全都被自己填满。这个成就让他骄傲极了。

在性事方面，特尔施特根实在没有他的Alpha上司那般好体力。当第一个承着满满当当白浊的套子打上了结被扔到他脸庞边，他还有心情感叹下曼努所说的射满生殖腔恐怕真不是吹牛。用后面做的最大好处（或者坏处）就是不存在不应期，快感总是源源不断，没有供他冷静思考的间隙，做爱成了逃也逃不掉的甜蜜折磨，成了习惯。大脑在被砸向实处的情热面前进一步烧坏。后来他累到喊都喊不出来了，被曼努摁在他的肉棒上爆肏——险恶点评价的话，这样的对待简直和高级充气娃娃、飞机杯没什么区别，逐渐地，意识变得涣散……


	4. Chapter 4

再醒来的时候就是在诺伊尔家了。

特尔施特根知道他上司的房子离公司很近，走走就到的那种，之前他有帮忙来过这儿取资料。但那时候的体验肯定跟不着寸缕地躺人床上不一样。他呼唤了几声曼努，无人回应，这让他既有一丝免于尴尬的庆幸，又有多更多的失落。他自己摸下床，强忍着双腿的酸痛，在洗烘一体机里发现了自己的衣服。

还算他有点良心。照了照镜子，面对从内到外整洁干净的一个自己，特尔施特根在心中给诺伊尔悄悄比了个赞。不过还是得先回家一趟呢，马克揉了揉脖子的后面的印记。他的头型可不利于遮挡。

本来就起得很晚，再加上又多绕了一圈更换合适的衣服，年轻的Beta深知自己今天必将缺席一个上午无疑。干脆也不着急了，上班的途中，他看见了那台性用品的自动贩卖机。以前总是熟视无睹，现在联想到一些东西的他瞬间脸又烫了起来。四下无人，过了午休的社畜们这个时间应该都在周围的办公楼里埋头工作，确信着这点的特尔施特根鼓起勇气走上前，眼睛略过商品栏里Alpha用大号安全套——18只装，所以曼努那一盒还剩很多呢……不对！我不会觉得自己以后还用得上吧！

跟我有什么关系。他想，并决定自己以后都在办公室备一份抑制发情的速效药。下单之前他又被另一样商品吸引了目光——是气味消除剂，针对信息素的。还好我今天看到了这样东西。他买了一瓶，并果断喷洒全身。作为一名Beta，他嗅不到自己身上有无曼努的气息，但考虑到昨晚的事故再加上自己还在对方家中睡了一觉的事实，呵呵，想“全身而退”都难吧？

假如特尔施特根真毫无自觉地带着一身Alpha信息素去上班，还被闻出是和他们的组长一摸一样的味道，可想而知未来至少一个月，他必将是那午间八卦的中心人物。贩卖机在吐出Beta购买的那一份除味剂后便显示售罄，这让马克更觉自己的幸运，走向公司回去工作的步伐都仿佛轻盈了许多。隔壁工位的同事损他：“哟，你可来真早！全勤奖没了就这么开心？”

“按我今天凌晨还坐在这儿来算，我可比你们所有人都早到呢。”马克反驳回去。

吵吵闹闹间，忽然，单独的那个办公室门开了，一下子所有员工立刻做回上班时间勤勤恳恳的低头鸵鸟。尚未进入工作状态的特尔施特根倒是迟了些低头，因此他看清了诺伊尔抱了一纸箱出来，纸箱里放着的……大概是空了的、要拿去扔的好几瓶除味剂。

他不知道一觉醒来意识到自己办公室还留着狼藉一片的诺伊尔当时有多头疼，必须起床、必须松开与枕边人的怀抱时又有多痛苦。努力清理的成果是，办公室看起来一切如常，可空气中残留的浓稠信息素——只是他一人的信息素——依旧昭示着某个真相。Alpha用光了一瓶又一瓶的除味剂，到后来，他也终于说服自己，仍然能闻到的薄荷味是他的心理作用。

他可不觉得自己有多趁人之危。只不过，确实，一次做爱也不会令他就成为了他的Alpha，他就成为他的Beta，彼此负起什么责任。重新的四目相对，特尔施特根先移开了眼神，什么话都没有说。诺伊尔走过去，眼睛注意着马克留给他的一个背影：带着秘密烙印的后颈被护在高领的毛衣里——在这个天寒地冻的季节，它并不会叫人觉得奇怪。

很不巧，他走出之前，忽视了有的人红红的耳朵尖。

发情是Beta一生都难以遇到一次的稀罕事件，特尔施特根逐渐理解、并接受了这点，自己永远不可能再像那一晚那样熟透，那样热烈。可他克制不住内心抱有企图，在办公室，在洗手间的镜前，在楼下咖啡厅的少人角落，在一切曼努与他的交集，他的大脑自动构想出来虚妄的记忆——那些被压于曼努身下彻底肏开的自己，有着他本人都耻于承认的放荡形象。

欲念于无声处暗自发酵。一次的及时收回目光，隐藏秘密，不代表永远这般“安然无恙”。下班时间，他正好和他的上司等着同一趟电梯。偷偷用那镜面的电梯门打量着诺伊尔，只见后者跟早上来时不同，此刻换上了一身宽松的运动装，手里还握着一卷崭新待拆的毛巾……哦，该死的毛巾。作为报废掉它的前任的罪魁祸首不无羞愧地想。

电梯门在两人面前打开，走进去，各自按了楼层，诺伊尔似是随口一问：“你要不要也来健身房活动一下？我有办法带你溜进去的。”是公司领导层的员工福利。放在那件事之前，特尔施特根定会内心想着总有一天我也能名正言顺享受福利的，然后嘴上说，不用了，我更喜欢直接回家附近的公园散散步。今日他嘴上说的倒也差不多，只不过内心可能，还有点格外的狂喜吧。

毕竟，这可是难得的，他对他的邀约啊。

如果这就是两人分别之前最后的交谈，那么几小时后，回到家中并躺进被窝的年轻Beta可能会后悔为何没跟随他去，可能会在睡梦中继续浮想联翩。但诺伊尔更加出乎人的意料，他说：“原来你不爱锻炼啊。所以那天我揉着那么翘那么舒服的屁股和胸，全是天生的咯？”

什、么？！

到健身房的那一层了，然而有的人更爱花些时间欣赏马克大脑宕机、满面通红的可爱样子——其实曼努自己也为冒险调戏的这一句而有点脸红。电梯门开了又关，他们一起往一楼降去。

“……曼努，有机会我们还能再做一次吗。”

听起来，有的人也开始了他的“真心话&大冒险”。他过热的大脑CPU仅能带起唯一的一点点小心思，即，在电梯的楼层显示跳到二时再来口。如果被拒绝，电梯门一打开他就可以头也不回地逃跑，之后视没脸再见曼努的程度，选择面交辞职信还是线上知会。

“我拒绝。”说这话的人却表现得不像绝情，而是一种委屈，“毕竟到现在为止，马克连一句‘谢谢’都不肯对我说哎……”

“叮咚”，清脆的声响插入两人的交谈，电梯到达了。入耳的“拒绝”一词让他内心麻木，特尔施特根条件反射地就逃了出去。电梯门在他身后合死。他走了几步，站定，深呼一口气让自己的大撤退稍显从容一些。

紧接着，将曼努埃尔的话重新在脑子过了一遍的他发现，自己好像也不是，全无机会？

-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 新的信息素味道是玩梗啦！大概是令马克嗑嗨嗑上瘾的“狮薄荷”这样23333～  
> 感谢你看到这里，这就是个有点h的小甜饼，还请不要在意细节www


End file.
